


Cracks in the Facade

by SupernaturallyObsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s12e17 The British Invasion, Spoilers, very minor mentions of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyObsessed/pseuds/SupernaturallyObsessed
Summary: “Usually though, when he questioned orders, there was an understandable reason for his disagreement. So then what was wrong this time?”Arthur Ketch can’t sleep and he doesn’t understand why. He decides to go for a late night ride to clear his head.





	Cracks in the Facade

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place almost immediately after 12x17. Just a super short story idea that was floating around in my head so I decided to write it down while taking a break from studying for finals.

“But I'm a man now, Dr. Hess...and I can see the choices, and I choose to do the right thing.”

=+=+=+=+=

Arthur Ketch turned his head to look at the clock on his bedside table. 3:46am. He’d been trying to fall asleep for four hours but Mick Davies’ last words wouldn’t stop buzzing around in his mind. Ketch rubbed a hand down his face and then got out of bed. He quickly slipped on jeans, boots, a t-shirt, and his leather jacket. He grabbed his keys and wallet and headed outside, nodding to the security guards he passed along the way. It was uncommon for anyone, even him, to be going out at that hour but not strange enough that anyone would question him or contact higher authority.

When he got outside Ketch climbed on his bike, slid his helmet over his head, and zoomed out the gate and onto the empty roads. Sometimes he enjoyed riding very late at night, or very early in the morning, because there was no one around and he could clear his head in peace.

Except for a couple of times when he had been very young, Ketch had never disobeyed an order. People learned that lesson quickly or they didn’t last with the Men of Letters. He’d questioned orders plenty, but he never even voiced his opposition until more recently when he was of high enough authority to be able to get away with it. Usually though, when he questioned orders, there was an understandable reason for his disagreement. So then what was wrong this time?

Mick didn’t follow the Code. He questioned Dr. Hess’ superior level of authority. He let a low-life American hunter get away with killing a Man of Letters. He gave the Colt to the Winchesters. The list of transgressions was significant.

Ketch had been ordered to kill people in the past for less and he’d never had an issue.

Arthur growled and sped up on his bike. There weren’t any cars or pedestrians around so he didn’t care if he followed the speed limit or not. Eventually he found a field to pull over in. He set his bike on the kickstand and then moved to lean against it as he took off his helmet and looked up at the sky.

Mick had been a nice guy, sure, but Arthur didn’t make personal connections. He didn’t have “friends.” Despite that fact, he had felt something when he stared at Mick’s body bleeding out on the table. 

After about twenty minutes Ketch ran a hand through his hair and put his helmet back on. He started his motorcycle and headed back to the base.

He had a job to do, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously have no idea where the writers are going with Ketch’s character and I’m not entirely sure what I’m hoping to see, but I do think he has some vulnerability hidden somewhere. I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
